Vanilla Ice Cream
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Después de un día fatal, y de darse cuenta de lo poco que poseía y del nulo poder que tenía sobre la sacerdotisa que lo atormentaba, Naraku tuvo un desbarajuste químico por culpa de un misterioso bote de nieve de vainilla, que sirvió para "congelar" sus penas.


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Vanilla Ice Cream**

Vaya mierda…

Esa y una variedad más grande de maldiciones eran las que pasaban rápidamente por la mente de un frustrado Naraku. A pesar de haber vivido cincuenta años esperando pacientemente una oportunidad, algún milagro que regresase la Perla de Shikon (una joya como esa, estaba seguro él, no podía desaparecer tan fácilmente de este mundo). Había vivido cincuenta años en relativa comodidad y tranquilidad, provocando un poco de caos por allá, sembrando odios y enemigos por acá, suplantando a una o dos personas, maldiciendo familias o simplemente probando los límites de su nuevo cuerpo… nada fuera de lo común, incluso se consideraba un poco ocioso. Fue una larga etapa de experimentación, para no llegar en blanco cuando las cosas se pusieran realmente intensas.

A veces lo pasaba bien, a veces mal (como aquel monje que, creyéndolo mujer, quiso pasarse de listo. Sólo eso le faltaba, que viniera cualquier hijo de vecino a manosearlo), pero siempre se las cobraba. Era bueno en eso.

Lo que jamás habría esperado, era volver a ver a Kikyou. Lo primero que hizo en cuanto tuvo un nuevo cuerpo, y en contra de toda protesta de Onigumo, quien seguía viviendo dentro de él, fue, precisamente, despedazar a la sacerdotisa. Experimentó una sensación de alivio y pesar a la vez. Alivio, porque creyendo que la sacerdotisa desearía vivir, le pediría a la Perla de Shikon que le salvara la vida; pesar, porque, como siempre, aquella mujer era impredecible, y su inteligencia y astucia competía con la del genio de Naraku, y contra todo pronóstico la mujer a la que deseaba, al final había decidido morir, y no conforme con eso, se llevó a la tumba la Perla de Shikon.

Finalmente se quedó como perro, sin ninguno de los dos pedazos de carne. Ni Kikyou, ni joya. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer eso? Se preguntó Naraku, lamentándose.

—Ah, ya me acordé…— murmuró, repasando todas las calamidades que había cometido. Tal vez se lo merecía… un poco. Pero le parecía una exageración que le tiraran sus planes a la basura. No era para tanto, sólo que la gente era demasiado sensiblera, es decir, ¿qué tanto es intentar matar a alguien haciéndose pasar por su bien amado y hacer lo mismo con el susodicho? ¡Al final de cuentas lo había hecho para que Kikyou viviera! Algo así. Todo era culpa de Onigumo.

Y él que pensaba secuestrarla, si es que Onigumo se ponía muy exigente.

Y cuando se enteró de que, de alguna forma después de cincuenta años de espera, se enteró de que la Perla de Shikon había regresado al mundo (aunque hecha pedazos), sus deseos de demonio, por lo menos, podrían quedar satisfechos una vez que reuniera todos los fragmentos, se transformara en un demonio verdadero y dejara atrás la débil y repugnante esencia y pasiones de un humano. Por lo menos no sentiría el pesar de la perdida de Kikyou, todo gracias a Onigumo.

Pero fuera como fuera, aun no conseguía la Perla. Por muchos fragmentos que tuviera en su poder, así le faltara uno, la joya no podría concederle ningún deseo, así que con Kikyou de regreso a la vida y con los fragmentos regados por doquier, en pocas palabras, estaba jodido.

Más de lo que creían y de lo que podían imaginar sus más acérrimos enemigos. Y ellos que creían que él tenía todo el control del cosmos y esas cosas. Hasta en eso eran ingenuos, los muy idiotas.

Vamos, que el único deseo que había conseguido se hiciera realidad, era el de tener un cuerpo nuevo… algo así, porque finalmente había robado la apariencia de un joven terrateniente. Si iba a destruir a sus enemigos, a matar al "_amor de su vida_", y ser el demonio más malo malísimo de su tiempo, debía verse bien; que ante todo, su pecado favorito era la vanidad y la soberbia.

Y era guapo, no estaba ciego.

A veces, cuando Kagura no estaba presente (no podría aguantarle las burlas sin matarla al instante) se miraba en algún espejo –a veces el de Kanna, esa era la ventaja de que la niña fuera indiferente- e inspeccionaba su rostro.

Nada mal, eh, nada mal. La modestia no era su fuerte.

Lo contraproducente de todo aquello es que, aunado a su vanidad, y aunque lo tuviera profundamente encerrado en lo más profundo de su mente, el desgraciado de Onigumo solía importunarlo y asaltar su cabeza con pensamientos tan estúpidos que hasta sentía más vergüenza de ser un hibrido de la que sentía el mismo Inuyasha. Sin contar que ese día no se sentía muy bien. Era hora de una nueva metamorfosis, de ser humano otra vez, vulnerable y débil para reformar su cuerpo. A pesar de que no tenía que obedecer ninguna clase de restricción o condiciones como los demás híbridos, aquello era un proceso agotador, y debía prepararse para soportar la inútil condición desde varios días antes.

Esos días Onigumo atacaba con más fuerza, y era más difícil controlarlo; aunque estuviera relativamente dormido, su corazón seguía latente.

—_No_ _es por nada, pero yo era más guapo. Claro, antes de quemarme_— el rostro de Naraku se deformó en cuanto escuchó aquello, y alcanzó a mirar en el reflejo del espejo como la expresión de eterna arrogancia de su cara desaparecía en un santiamén, como si lo hubieran golpeado.

—Cállate— murmuró el hibrido para si mismo, sin llamar la atención de su albina sirviente, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro y aun sostenía su espejo. No es como si el "_cállate_" fuera precisamente para ella.

—Maldito Onigumo…— murmuró una vez más, bufando irritado, haciendo volar su fleco —No me vas a convencer, no esta vez— dijo, ahora en voz alta, como afirmación para si mismo y el repugnante humano que, en ocasiones, parecía disfrutar fastidiándolo. Tal vez se estaba vengando por haber matado a Kikyou y haberlo engañado, y se estaba aprovechando de su cada vez más vulnerable condición.

Aunque ya bastante venganza era que no le permitiese siquiera tocarla. ¡Sólo quería matarla! ¡No era para tanto!

—_Sí que lo voy a hacer_— la voz hizo eco en su mente. Naraku habría jurado que la cicatriz de su espalda había latido, pero no, estaba intacta. Aquello no era nada más que su cabeza donde, después de todo, era el lugar donde se encontraba aquel bandido. ¡¿El corazón qué?! Casi sufría de esquizofrenia.

Naraku estuvo unos instantes con las manos ligeramente temblorosas. Miraba con indecisión la puerta, y de vez en vez hacia ademán de levantarse, pero cuando estaba por poner sus pies en el suelo, se detenía con una mueca de fastidio y uno que otro gruñido. Kanna observaba impasible la indecisión de su amo. En más de una ocasión había sido testigo de las voces que lo acosaban; Kagura se moriría de la risa si le contara.

Podía luchar y maldecir todo lo que quisiera, pero en ocasiones como esas, Onigumo era quien casi siempre ganaba. Para cuando acordaba, ya estaba invocando la imagen de Kikyou en el espejo de Kanna, y cuando eran demasiado grandes los deseos de verla, tanto que una simple y lejana imagen no era suficiente, se daba cuenta de que ya estaba saliendo por la puerta principal para ir a buscar a Kikyou, o más bien, espiarla.

Y justamente eso era lo que estaba pasando, y lo que había pasado durante los últimos días. Naraku, contra toda protesta, terminaba saliendo del palacio, yendo a aquella villa abandonada donde Kikyou había estado cuidando a un mermado grupo de guerreros heridos. Sí, la había estado espiando, sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado o hablarle, aunque fuera para burlarse un poco. Estaba perfectamente conciente de que Kikyou sabía que la observaba muy de cerca, pero hasta ahora, la joven lo había estado ignorando un poco, dándole a Naraku una emoción de alivio al sentirse relativamente invulnerable a que Kikyou se diera cuenta de sus deseos (aunque lo sabía, pero era peor escucharlo salir de su boca) y por otro lado, aquella misma sensación de pesar, porque la indiferencia de la sacerdotisa indicaban que poco le importaba que su peor enemigo estuviera al acecho, como si estuviera muy confiada de que no le podía hacer nada –que así era-. Era un golpe a su inflado ego.

Naraku era el mismo menjunje de emociones contradictorias desde que salió del palacio hasta que llegó a la villa y se escondió entre los árboles, observando a Kikyou en sus actividades diarias, como si fuera un sucio voyeur.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que, contrario a lo que todos pensaban (es decir, que era un degenerado pervertido) Naraku tenía una fuerte y solida voluntad propia… por lo menos no necesitaba de duchas frías.

A veces.

Pero afortunadamente, esta vez, como siempre sucedía, se limitaba sólo a observar, casi inocentemente, porque no iba con ninguna otra intención, no para atacarla, y por así decirlo sólo estaba haciendo algo "bueno" –relativamente- que parecía malo. Que todo el mundo lo tildara automáticamente de potencial violador era otra cosa. Tal vez por aquello de los tentáculos, pero tampoco era tan perverso. Sólo hacía su trabajo y ser el demonio más malvado de la época requería de "manos" extras.

Pero gracias a su odio por Kikyou y sus ganas inútiles de destruirla, toda pasión quedaba fuera de su alcance, sólo cuando lograba mantener a Onigumo en su lugar. Esta vez lo logró, y experimentaba la misma mezcla de sensaciones cada que pensaba en Kikyou, en su nombre y cuando la veía. Casi parecía una manera de torturarse, pero el sólo verla le dejaba siempre un mal sabor de boca, una frustración contenida y a la vez un dejo desagradable de cariño. Por otro lado, para desgracia de Naraku, esta vez Kikyou no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Sabía perfectamente que Naraku tenía días espiándola, usualmente por las mañanas, cuando más atareada estaba y aprovechaba la luz del sol y la frescura de la mañana para recoger plantas medicinales, lavar la ropa y atender las heridas de los hombres a su cuidado. Sabía que Naraku podía pasarse horas ahí, la mañana entera a veces, sin atreverse a hacer nada.

Kikyou no podía evitarlo y casi se sentía maligna sintiendo aquello, pero estaba conciente del poder que tenía sobre el demonio más temible de la época. Naraku podía matar a cualquiera a sangre fría y sin remordimientos, pero a ella no podía ni tocarla. No lo iba a negar, le gustaba la sensación de control sobre él, siempre había sido un poco controladora y fría, y tener el poder de ser invulnerable ante el ser que le arrebató la vida y el amor, le daba, en parte, un pedazo de venganza personal.

La sacerdotisa esbozó una sutil y fría sonrisa, mientras dejaba sobre el suelo del templo un canasto con plantas. Tomó su arco y flechas y dijo que iría a recolectar un poco más. Los hombres la dejaron ir. Últimamente, y tomándole cariño gracias a sus cuidados, se habían vuelto protectores con ella, en caso de que algo sucediera, y aunque la joven era completamente independiente, y aunque ellos estuviesen heridos y cansados, procuraban estar al tanto de que ella estuviera bien, incluso los que comenzaban a mejorar solían ayudarla en lo que podían.

Kikyou caminó con parsimonia hacia los arboles y se adentró al bosque, con toda la seguridad y confianza del mundo. A pesar de no ser más que un cuerpo hecho de barro y huesos, su instinto y poder de sacerdotisa seguían intactos, así que sin dudarlo se dirigió al lugar donde sabía que Naraku estaba escondido, entre las sombras. Si Naraku tenía días espiándola, tal vez era porque quería hablar. Kikyou necesitaba enfrentarlo también.

—Naraku, no te escondas más. Sé que estás aquí— la joven aventó la afirmación al aire, mientras Naraku gruñía en silencio —Esta no es la primera vez. Llevas días espiándome, no creas que no me he dado cuenta. Sal de una vez— exigió altiva, apretando el arco entre sus manos, por si era necesario usarlo. Nunca se sabía con Naraku.

—Me lleva el…— musitó el aludido en voz baja, reprimiendo una mueca de disgusto. En fin, no tenía nada que perder. La había estado provocando, para qué hacerse el tonto. Tarde o temprano Kikyou iría a enfrentarlo, y esta vez él no se quedaría escondido entre los árboles, observando solamente. Iba a dar la cara, y pensó que lo hacia casi por puro orgullo, cuando Naraku se dio cuenta de que en realidad se trataba de otra de las muchas tretas y deseos de Onigumo, los cuales a veces, eran tan sutiles, que obligaban a Naraku a cumplirlos y sólo se percataba de ello cuando estaba a la mitad del asunto.

Y es que no por nada Kagura era tan voluptuosa. Ese Onigumo era un retorcido.

—Me quedaré aquí— pensó Naraku, en respuesta a lo que fuera que estuviera pensando el bastardo de Onigumo.

—_¡Y una mierda!_— no le contestaron en si, no era una voz la que escuchaba. Naraku sólo podía sentir los mismos deseos y sensaciones del corazón de Onigumo, más no escucharlos. El híbrido solamente podía interpretarlos, aunque era claro lo que el bandido estaba tratando de hacer. Quería probar su nuevo cuerpo, en un sentido _muy_ particular.

—Sé lo que intentas, maldito bastardo— maldijo el híbrido, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no moverse, aunque sentía que poco a poco su cuerpo iba respondiendo a su mente, que después de todo, y aunque estuviera en lo más profundo, Onigumo formaba una parte de suma importancia en ella.

—Naraku, me está cansando esto— dijo Kikyou con desgano —Ya te lo dije, sientes esa atracción por mí por el simple hecho de que aun conservas la esencia de Onigumo. ¿Hay algo más que no sepamos tú y yo?—

El "_tú y yo_" que dijo Kikyou provocó que involuntariamente, Naraku sintiera como su corazón daba un vuelco. No, no había nada que ninguno de los dos no supiera. Naraku finalmente, desde la última vez que Kikyou lo enfrentó (aunque no dio la cara) aceptó que Onigumo seguía fuerte y latente dentro de él, y así seguiría hasta que encontrara la forma de deshacerse de él, y le urgía hacerlo. Es más, tal vez ni esperaría a terminar de juntar los fragmentos de la Perla. Algo tenía que hacer, porque esta situación lo hacia sentir en desventaja frente a esa mujer, que no era más que su peor pesadilla.

Naraku movió su cuerpo lentamente, tratando de detenerse, pero no podía. Sus deseos por ver a Kikyou, a la vez propios y a la vez ajenos, lo hacían moverse con indecisión y un gesto de frustración y sorpresa frente a su creciente debilidad. Si sus enemigos lo vieran así, tan indeciso… ¡maldito Onigumo! Era lo único que podía pensar el híbrido, mientras la figura de Kikyou, iluminada bajo los rayos del sol, se iba aclarando conforme se acercaba a ella, y con un demonio, mientras pasaban los segundos, Naraku se iba dado cuenta de lo que realmente quería Onigumo y lo estaba obligando a hacer: quería probar lo único que había conseguido, la única recompensa que obtuvo de haber vendido su alma a una horda de demonios que lo engañaron.

—Tan astuta como siempre, Kikyou— afirmó Naraku con tono sereno pero burlón, haciendo desaparecer como por arte de magia la mueca de disgusto que había tenido en el rostro, justo antes de dejarse ver, mostrando ahora un gesto lleno de confianza y cinismo.

Era buen actor, eso nadie lo discutía.

—No sé por qué te sorprende. No me subestimes— contestó Kikyou con una mueca de prepotencia que bien podía competir con la del demonio.

—¿Sabes, Kikyou? Tenía muchos deseos de verte— afirmó él con una gentil hipocresía. Era de las primeras veces en las que se encontraban fuera de todo campo, en ese momento ninguno era prisionero de nadie, no iban a intercambiar nada, y era de las primeras ocasiones en las que Kikyou podía ver la imagen del nuevo Naraku con tranquilidad.

—No me digas— contestó ella enseguida, con un marcado tono sarcástico que en el mismo instante hizo hervir la sangre de Naraku, entre ira y frustración. Se estaba burlando de él, y si no era así, seguro que lo haría —¿Acaso el supuesto demonio más poderoso de estas tierras no es capaz de sobreponerse a los deseos de un simple humano?—

Ahora no sólo era una burla, lo estaba desafiando abiertamente.

—Si ya lo sabes, ¿para qué preguntas?— contestó él de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto inconsciente por protegerse de su propia vulnerabilidad, tan transparente para aquella mujer. Kikyou de inmediato soltó una fría carcajada, que se fueron transformaron en una serie de risas crueles.

—¿Qué te causa risa?— exclamó Naraku, ofuscado y frunciendo el ceño. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable ante esa maldita mujer, justo como en ese instante. Nadie osaba burlarse de él, sólo ella, y el pensar que no podía hacerle nada le daban ganas de tirarse de un risco.

Claro, le daban ganas de hacerlo, porque no podía hacérselo a ella… no por ahora.

—Me causa risa ver tus desesperados intentos por acercarte a mi, aunque digas que no y no quieras— dijo Kikyou entre risas, hasta que se detuvo —Debe ser un calvario para un monstruo como tú, no poder hacerme absolutamente nada y odiarme tanto a la vez—

Naraku pensó desesperadamente en algo que decir, pero su mente de pronto se quedó en blanco. ¡Maldita mujer! No podía ser tan poderosa; podía ser la sacerdotisa más fuerte de la época, a pesar de no ser más que una replica barata, y por mucho poder que tuviera a sus pies, no era posible que pudiese leer la mente o algo así, ¿o qué, acaso él era tan obvio?

—No te confíes, Kikyou, Algún día lograré deshacerme de Onigumo, y entonces tendrás que cuidarte las espaldas— afirmó él con una amenazante mirada que sin embargo no intimidó ni un poco a la sacerdotisa.

—Por supuesto, Naraku, espero ese día para aniquilarte, pero mientras tanto estas…—

Jodido, eso era lo que quería decir. No era ningún secreto para ambos.

—¿Y a qué has venido entonces, si no es para matarme? ¿O acaso gustas perder tu tiempo?— inquirió ella con suspicacia.

—¿Acaso un monstruo no puede ser caballeroso y hacerle una pequeña visita a su peor enemiga?—

—Veo también que…— dijo Kikyou, mirándolo lentamente de la cabeza a los pies. Naraku frunció el ceño, confundido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Menospreciándolo? —Veo que suplantaste por completo la identidad de aquel joven, Hitomi Kagewaki, si mal no recuerdo. Has decidido quedarte con ella, ¿no es así?—

—Lo que se ve no se juzga, mi querida Kikyou—

—Debe ser tu único consuelo, ¿verdad?— dijo de pronto, más firme que de costumbre, sacándole a Naraku una mueca de confusión que de inmediato trató de ocultar.

—¿A qué te refieres?—

—A que te quedaste sin nada. Debió haber sido terrible para ti, el vender tu alma a una horda de demonios para que te devorasen y conseguir a cambio la Perla de Shikon, un nuevo cuerpo y a… mi— afirmó ella con una frialdad tan cruel que, de cierta manera, sonaba sensual.

—¿Qué dices?— exclamó él, ligeramente agitado.

Estúpida y sensual Kikyou.

—Finalmente, no conseguiste ni la Perla, ni me tuviste a mi— a Naraku por poco y se le cae la mandíbula hasta el suelo. Aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

—Puede ser, Kikyou, puede ser— la secundó él, guardando la calma en lo posible —Tal vez no haya conseguido la Perla, pero no es por ser petulante— dijo arqueando una ceja —pero estoy por terminar de conseguirla por completo, y en cuanto a ti, algún día me encargaré—

Mierda, ¿por qué demonios le daba explicaciones en lugar de largarse de ahí? Se preguntó el híbrido, sin poder hacer nada. Su cuerpo se negaba a responder.

—Puedes hablar y engañarte todo lo que quieras, Naraku, pero acepta que lo único que conseguiste fue un cuerpo nuevo, que además de todo, ni siquiera te pertenece—

—Tal vez, pero vamos, Kikyou, deberías sentirte halagada, escogí justamente esta imagen para ti— dijo con cinismo, pero toda su prepotencia y arrogancia no hicieron mella en la frialdad de la mujer, quien apenas escuchó aquello y comenzó a reír.

—Naraku, lo sé, no estoy ciega… pero por favor, no te humilles a ti mismo y a mi no me hagas reír—

Eso había sido un golpe bajo.

Muy bajo, y cruel.

No estaba impresionada, _en lo absoluto._ ¡Y él que tanto se esmeró por encontrar algo decente! Y a ella no le movía ni una fibra.

¡Maldita Kikyou, y maldito Onigumo! ¡Mil veces malditos! Finalmente y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, era Naraku quien pagaba los platos rotos. ¿Él qué maldita culpa tenía de ese pleito entre ellos? Él sólo quería dominar el puto mundo.

Naraku se quedó sin palabras, con el rostro casi pétreo, salvo una pizca de incredulidad y decepción. La maldijo una vez más, directamente, la amenazó diciéndole que no se confiara, y se fue de ahí sin más, desapareciendo entre las sombras del bosque.

* * *

Regresó al castillo hecho una furia. No sólo había sido descubierto por Kikyou, lo había humillado y encima, le había ganado. No conforme con eso, se dio cuenta de que hiciera lo que hiciera, jamás podría moverle una sola fibra a esa frígida mujer del demonio. Tenía razón, no sólo no había conseguido la Perla (por muchos fragmentos que tuviera en su poder, así le faltara uno, seguía siendo una joya incompleta, como él) tampoco la había conseguido a ella, ni en vida ni ahora como una muerta viviente, aunque él hubiese renacido. Lo único que había conseguido de aquel trato fue un nuevo cuerpo que finalmente terminó siendo el de alguien más, y ella apenas lo notaba.

Ahora podía darse cuenta de lo que sentían las mujeres cuando los hombres no notaban algún nuevo peinado o un nuevo accesorio.

Caminó furioso hacia su habitación. En el camino se encontró a Kanna, quien percatándose del enojo del que era preso su amo, decidió hacerse a un lado y pegarse en lo posible a la pared para dejarle el paso libre. No podía sentir nada, pero tampoco era tonta y conocía bien a Naraku. No era conveniente interponerse entre su furia.

Naraku buscaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad, para relajarse y aclarar su mente, por lo menos para que se le pasara el coraje, aunque probablemente terminaría rompiendo todo en cuanto el más nimio detalle le rompiera las pelotas. Para su desgracia, cuando llegó a su habitación, no se encontró con el lugar vacio, oscuro y frio que a él tanto le gustaba. Ahí estaba Kagura, esperándolo para quién sabe qué cosa. Ver a su extensión ahí, por alguna razón (quizá porque estaba demasiado ofuscado y furioso como para perder su tiempo) no lo obligó a abalanzarse sobre ella y matarla, y aunque él claramente estaba enojado, Kagura no se asustó ni un poco. No era la primera vez que lo veía así.

—Uy, parece que alguien tuvo un mal día— comentó la demonio, esbozando una sonrisilla burlona.

—Cállate, Kagura, y lárgate, que no estoy de humor— le contestó él con hostilidad, sin siquiera mirarla. Iba a ir a sentarse, sin fijarse que algo estaba en su camino.

—No, si ya me di cuenta de que no estas de humor. Te estaba esperando porque…— iba a decir la mujer, cuando de pronto un gruñido de Naraku le hizo callar lo que fuera que quisiera decirle. Naraku iba tan iracundo que no notó la gran mochila amarilla que estaba tirada en medio del lugar (y que si mal no recordaba, le había ordenado a Kagura que la sacara de ahí). Era la mochila de la jovencita que acompañaba a Inuyasha, la tal Kagome, la cual había perdido su equipaje justo el día anterior, después de la última batalla que se había llevado a cabo en el castillo. Naraku pensó que en la extraña bolsa de chillón color se encontraría algún fragmento de la Perla, pero ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de revisarla.

Y como no es bueno dejar las cosas por ahí, y por muy chillón que fuera el color amarillo de toda la bolsa, Naraku no la vio casi brillar en el suelo de la habitación, por eso terminó tropezando con ella, golpeándose el dedo chiquito del pie con una de las esquinas, extrañamente dura, cosa que finalmente hizo explotar la latente furia que venía acompañándolo desde hace rato y obligándolo a soltar unas palabrotas mezcla de dolor y furia, porque sólo a los que les ha pasado eso saben lo que es el verdadero dolor.

—¡Con un demonio!— gritó Naraku, sobresaltando a Kagura (aunque después la pobre estaba conjurando fuerzas titánicas para no echarse a reír) —¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! ¡¿Lo puedo romper?!— vociferó Naraku, ignorando en lo posible el dolor de su maltrecho dedito, tomando la bolsa y mirándola con profundo odio, como si fuera todo el origen de sus males y frustraciones.

Kagura no hubiese sido capaz de aguantar por más tiempo la risa si no hubiera sido porque Naraku levantó la pesada bolsa y la arrojó al azar. Enserio, no fue apropósito, pero la bolsa fue directo en busca de la cabeza de Kagura, quien tuvo que hacer uso de sus más rápidos reflejos para no terminar con el rostro completamente aplastado, y a pesar de que fue cosa de sólo un segundo, la joven logró esquivar por un pelo la bolsa, la cual fue a estrellarse de lleno contra la pared, haciéndola vibrar para después caer al suelo, provocando que todo lo que tenía dentro se desparramara a su alrededor.

—¡Demonios, cuidado con eso!— reclamó la muchacha un poco sobresaltada, echándole un vistazo a la mochila. A simple vista parecían cosas muy insólitas, que jamás había visto, pero no quiso tocarlas. Pertenecían a una sacerdotisa y Kagura ya había tenido malas experiencias con Kikyou y también con Kagome.

Se podría decir que aunque Naraku seguía furioso, su enojo había sido en gran parte descargado sobre la bolsa (y casi en Kagura, también). Por lo menos, le había servido para calmar sus ánimos lo suficiente. Miró un segundo el contenido tirado de la bolsa y recordó que la había guardado para ver si tenía fragmentos de Shikon dentro, aunque lo dudaba, porque seguramente la joven los mantenía colgados a su cuello, pero no perdía nada intentando.

Naraku, ignorando los reclamos de Kagura, caminó hacia el lugar donde estaba la bolsa y se sentó frente a ella.

—¿Qué son estas cosas?— murmuró, ahora más curioso que enojado, tal vez hasta esperanzado por la idea de poder encontrar algún fragmento. A Kagura también le picó la curiosidad, así que se sentó a ver qué tantas cosas había ahí, además, no tenía nada que hacer.

—¿Qué es esto?— murmuró la joven tomando entre sus manos un fijador de cabello. El artefacto era de lo más extraño, frio y duro, y tenía dibujos extraños pegados al tubo. Lo miró con curiosidad, tratando de adivinar cuál era su uso, mientras Naraku removía algunas otras cosas tiradas, artilugios de lo más raros, que jamás había visto.

Para cualquier persona del mundo moderno, sabría que lo que Naraku miraba con tanta curiosidad no era un simple palito semi transparente, de tono rosado y pelos blancos y duros en la punta, sino un cepillo de dientes. Kagura tampoco supo encontrar la relación que el cepillo de dientes tenía con aquel tubo blanco que, si lo apretabas, salía de él una especie de pasta blanca, azul y verde, con un fuerte olor a menta que casi la hace estornudar.

En pocas palabras, aunque se veían bastante decentes, eran como dos changos descubriendo un mundo nuevo.

—¿Y esto para qué, o qué?— murmuró Kagura observando con curiosidad una cosa grande, negra y pesada, que parecía tener una rejilla en un agujero grande y a la cual le colgaba una especie de soga de textura lisa y ligeramente dura. Un secador de cabello, un despiste de Kagome, quien había olvidando que no había electricidad en la época antigua.

Entre tanto, Naraku se encontró con lo que él supuso era la cosa con la cual había tropezado. Varios libros gruesos y pesados de escuela se asomaban por una abertura que se había abierto en una de las orillas de la tela. El híbrido los sacó uno por uno, en total, tres libros. Kagura tomó uno de ellos y lo hojeó, encontrándose con unos escritos de lo más raros.

—Qué conjuros tan extraños— dijo, observando una pagina a rebosar de ejercicios de matemáticas. No podía saber exactamente qué eran y muchas palabras de las que estaban ahí no las entendía ni conocía su significado, palabras como tangente, ecuación y cosas de potencias a la segunda y tercera, pero algo le decía que aquellos conjuros causaban horribles dolores de cabeza. ¡Seguro eran maleficios!

—¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando?— preguntó la mujer, cerrando de golpe el libro.

—Fragmentos— contestó Naraku, inmerso en la lectura de un libro de historia universal, aunque muchas palabras y nombres de aquel idioma le eran desconocidos —¡Pero qué tontería!— exclamó de pronto, llamando la atención de su extensión.

—¿Qué cosa?—

—Aquí dice que un tal Galileo Galilei afirmaba que la tierra gira alrededor del sol— contestó Naraku.

Pasaron un rato más curioseando las cosas, sobretodo Kagura. Naraku sacó todo el contenido de la mochila, buscando fragmentos, pero casi enseguida se dio cuenta de que no había ninguno, aunque hubo una cosa al fondo que llamó su atención. Era una bolsa que la sintió fría al contacto; aquello despertó aun más su curiosidad, así que sacó la bolsa, ligeramente pesada y un poco húmeda. Se escuchaba algo líquido dentro y podía sentirse aguada. Naraku y Kagura momentáneamente dejaron atrás sus diferencias y se miraron con curiosidad. Ya bastantes cosas raras se habían encontrado en ese enorme saco amarillo, pero sin duda eso parecía una sorpresa. Por su parte, Kagura pensó que podría ser peligroso para ellos, ambos demonios y malvados, exponerse a hurgar entre las cosas de una sacerdotisa como Kagome, más tratándose de la reencarnación de Kikyou, pero Naraku siempre había sido más curioso que miedoso, así que abrió la dichosa bolsa de color plateado. Se encontró, efectivamente, con agua fría. Poco rato atrás habían sido hielos; era una especie de bolsa térmica que mantenía frescos los alimentos que necesitaban estar congelados o fríos. Dentro había también otra cosa, aun más fría al contacto. Naraku la sacó; era una especie de envase de colores pasteles y tiernas caricaturas tapizando su superficie. Un bote de helado de vainilla.

Kagome había pensado que sería buena idea que sus amigos probaran la famosa nieve de la que tanto hablaba, así que se llevó a la época antigua su sabor favorito, el de vainilla, que estaba segura sería el deleite de sus compañeros. La nieve no iba a durar mucho tiempo en su estado normal, así que la metió en una bolsa que servía como improvisada hielera. Como apenas la tarde anterior había regresado a la época antigua, la nieve, aunque no tan consistente como debería estar, aun estaba fría y dura, aunque ligeramente aguada.

—¿Qué es "helado de vainilla"?— murmuró Naraku, viendo la inscripción de la tapa.

—Suena como a… comida— contestó Kagura.

—¿Y cómo sabes?— inquirió él, pero Kagura se encogió de hombros. Naraku no le hizo mucho caso, así que abrió la tapa y se encontró con una especie de crema ligeramente cremosa pero dura, de color blanquecino.

—Pues no parece comida— murmuró Naraku, aunque tanto él como su extensión pudieron notar que la crema despedía un olor dulzón que hasta a Naraku le resultó agradable. Era un aroma atrayente, que provocó que a Kagura se le hiciera agua la boca.

—Huele bien— dijo la mujer, como hipnotizada por el aroma, acercando su dedo a la crema. No sabía cómo, pero estaba segura de que era comida. No era una chica que necesitara comer y de hecho casi nunca lo hacía, gracias a su condición de demonio, pero esta extraña cosa parecía estar haciéndole ojitos pizpiretos, diciéndole con tono sensual: "_cómeme, yo sé que quieres. Anda, cómeme, primor". _

Kagura estuvo apunto de meter su dedo en la crema y arriesgarse a probar algo completamente desconocido, cuando de pronto Naraku la detuvo.

—Es mío— contestó, acercando a su cuerpo el bote, con semblante posesivo.

—¡Oye, no es justo!— replicó la mujer —Yo quiero probarlo, además los dos lo encontramos—

—No me importa— contestó Naraku —Y no es cierto, yo fui quien lo encontró—

—¡Y sólo lo encontraste porque casi me matas con esa bolsa!—

—Sí, sí, lo que digas— musitó Naraku ignorándola soberanamente, y aunque lo más normal era que Kagura se fuera, se quedó ahí. Quería ver qué era esa cosa, y Naraku lo iba a comprobar. Quién sabe, tal vez era veneno, pensó la mujer, y ojala así lo fuera, porque entonces Naraku pasaría un mal rato.

Por su parte, él no lo pensó mucho. No era muy sensato probar cosas desconocidas, y lo más normal era que usara a Kagura como sujeto de pruebas, pero el olor de aquella cosa era completamente hipnotizante y quería ser el primero en probarla, y así lo hizo.

Naraku, con cierta duda, metió su dedo en la crema. De inmediato se sintió agradablemente frio e impulsado por la sensación se llevó el dedo a la boca, aunque justo antes de probar aquella cosa dudó un poco, pero finalmente lo hizo. Kagura miraba atenta.

El híbrido saboreó unos momentos la crema en su boca, que al principio se sintió fría al contacto con la lengua, pero después sintió un sabor suave y dulzón derritiéndose en ella. Sus pupilas se dilataron, un escalofrío agradable le recorrió la espina y algo en su cabeza se desató. Su cuerpo reaccionaba al dulce, cosa que no había tenido interés en degustar en toda su vida como Naraku. ¡Qué sensación tan sublime! ¡Qué maravilla! Fue lo único que pudo pensar, aunque su rostro seguía tan pétreo como siempre, casi impactado.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es?— exclamó Kagura con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando atenta a Naraku. Él tuvo que parpadear un poco para despertar de aquella fabulosa ensoñación gustativa.

—No lo sé, pero… está delicioso—

—¡No seas envidioso, dame!— exigió Kagura apunto de abalanzarse sobre él, pero Naraku se echó hacia atrás apretando contra si el bote.

—¡No, es mío! ¡Y hazte para allá!— exigió con voz severa, de esas ocasiones en las que Kagura sabía que era mejor no llevarle la contra. La chica se quedó en su lugar refunfuñando, mientras Naraku daba otra probada a aquel exótico pero exquisito alimento. Al cabo de pocos segundos las probadas se transformaron en bocados. De cierta forma sintió que, súbitamente, se convertía en una necesidad sentir el sabor dulce y frio de la dichosa nieve derritiéndose en su boca. ¡Era la cosa más maravillosa que había probado en su vida! Él no necesitaba alimentarse, su único "alimento" eran los cuerpos, la carne y los poderes adquiridos y robados de otros demonios, pero, por Dios, podía comer eso el resto de su vida. ¿De qué clase de raro mundo vendría la reencarnación de Kikyou? Debía ser un mundo de lo más extraño, si es que tenían esos conjuros tan insólitos y sobretodo, esa comida tan rara como deliciosa.

Kagura, gruñendo, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cruzarse de brazos y quedarse viendo como Naraku ponía cara de orgasmo cada que daba otro bocado a la cosa esa. Tenía curiosidad de saber qué era, pero ya tenía sus dudas. Todo lo que le gustara a Naraku no podía tener nada de bueno. Ojala y le diera indigestión, pensó la mujer.

Pero al final Kagura tuvo razón, y bien dicen que el ríe al ultimo, ¡ríe mejor!

* * *

Era uno de los días más raros en la vida de Kagura; no lo hubiera creído jamás, sino fuera porque lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

Después de más o menos una hora, Naraku prácticamente había devorado la mitad de la nieve, y aun seguía comiendo. Sus dedos ya estaban pegajosos a causa de la azúcar derretida que contenía la golosina, y todo el lugar ya olía a caramelo y vainilla. Pero no era eso lo que más tenía sorprendida a Kagura, y precisamente por eso seguía ahí, aguantando la presencia de Naraku y es que… ¡se estaba llevando la divertida de su vida!

Si Naraku supiera todos los avances científicos que se habían descubiertos y hecho en la época de Kagome, jamás en su vida se hubiese atrevido a probar un solo grano de azúcar. Como es bien sabido, en la época moderna ya se habían develado los terribles estragos y consecuencias que la comida chatarra provocaba en el organismo y la química cerebral, así como en el estado de ánimo de las personas. Además del claro problema de obesidad que cada vez era más grave y notorio en el mundo de Kagome, no era de extrañarse que uno de los trasfondos del problema fuera algo completamente emocional y químico.

Como todos sabemos, la comida chatarra, la comida rápida y alta en calorías o endulzantes, suele tener notorios estragos en la química de las personas. El hecho de que hubiese tantas personas obesas en el mundo de Kagome respondía, entre muchas otras cosas, a un vacio emocional generalizado en un mundo que crecía apresuradamente y a pasos agigantados. El chocolate, por ejemplo, es capaz de segregar sustancias químicas en el cerebro similares a las que se secretan cuando uno está enamorado, las llamadas sustancias de la "felicidad". Algo ideal para sobrellevar las decepciones cual droga.

Por muy demonio que fuera… a Naraku le estaba pasando eso mismo. Ya estaba "borracho" de nieve de vainilla.

—Y entonces, la muy perra me dijo que no la hiciera reír, ¡que mi apariencia no le impresionaba nada!— dijo Naraku, ligeramente histérico, metiéndose a la boca otro pedazo de nieve, un poco derretida ya —Me esmeré mucho en buscar a un pobre diablo que tuviese una apariencia más o menos decente, porque todos están bien feos, ¡y sólo para ella! ¡¿Qué demonios le ve a ese estúpido de Inuyasha?! Se ve ridículo con sus orejas de perro—

Sobra decir que Kagura estaba con la boca abierta, mirando idiotizada a Naraku, y no era para menos. Tenía los ojos ligeramente hinchados y rojos. Por todos los cielos, ¡Naraku estaba medio lloriqueando! Las lagrimillas de cocodrilo que le brotaban de los ojos habían creado unas notorias ojeras debajo de sus ojos, que le daban una apariencia de decadencia brutal, y las orillas de sus parpados habían adquirido un color ligeramente rojizo. Su cabello estaba más alborotado de lo usual y estaba tirado en el piso, con el envase de nieve sobre las piernas. Había pasado la última media hora contándole todo el asunto con Kikyou, con Onigumo, y todo lo demás. En pocas palabras, le había contado todas sus peripecias "amorosas". Kagura no pensó jamás que Naraku fuera tan exageradamente celoso y que todo el origen de aquel enorme pleito fuera por, aunque sonara cursi, amor. O algo así. ¡¿Quién iba a imaginar que Naraku era todo un romántico?!

Por un lado, Kagura se moría de la risa por dentro, por otro, casi le daba lástima la apariencia de Naraku. Si fuese una persona un poco más bondadosa, le habría quitado de una buena vez esa comida del mal (se sintió muy agradecida de que Naraku le prohibiera comerla) y quizá darle un jodido pañuelo o peinarlo, porque se veía fatal pero… ¡por supuesto que no! debía admitir que estaba más divertida que compasiva.

—Naraku… este… no sé si ya te habrás dado cuenta, pero… te ves fatal— dijo Kagura, recelosa ante su posible reacción.

—Que me veo fatal, dice…— murmuró él con fastidio —¡Pues claro que me veo fatal! ¡Me siento fatal!— exclamó tomando otro bocado de nieve —Tal vez, si Kikyou no fuese tan perra, ¡yo no me habría vuelto loco y no la hubiera tirado de un maldito risco!—

—¿Tirarla de un risco? Pero si Kikyou sigue viva— respondió Kagura, alzando una ceja.

—¡Pero lo voy a hacer!— afirmó él frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Cómo haces drama, Naraku!— exclamó ella, apuntándolo —Te detesto, eres vil, y cruel, y tramposo, y te odio, pero como mujer, ¿quieres un pequeño consejo?—

—No. ¿Qué vas a saber tú de estas cosas?— respondió el híbrido de una manera casi caprichosa, aunque Kagura no le hizo el más mínimo caso.

—Creo que, si te gusta tanto Kikyou y estas tan enamorado de ella, o por lo menos el tal Onigumo lo está y sufres tanto por esa sacerdotisa, ¿no crees que estás usando los métodos equivocados?— Naraku se irguió, sin soltar el bote de nieve.

—¿Cómo que métodos equivocados? Yo nunca me equivoco—

—¡Es que eres un bruto egocéntrico!— vociferó ella revolviéndose el cabello —Si yo estuviera en tu lugar y tuviese tantos deseos por una mujer y quisiera tanto impresionarla, no lo haría robándole la identidad a hombres inocentes y matándolos—

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué harías tú, sabelotodo?—

—Pues hay métodos mucho más sencillos y rápidos. ¡Vamos, Naraku! Hubiera sido mucho más fácil que le dieras unas malditas flores o algo por el estilo, algo más romántico y sutil— argumentó la mujer, haciendo ademanes con las manos —Tratar de matarla, como ya lo hiciste una vez, y tratar de matarla otra vez, y encima tratando de matar a medio mundo por ella, no es la forma más ortodoxa de llegar al corazón de una mujer— respondió, casi con aires de "doctora Corazón".

—¿Pero de qué hablas, mujer blasfema? ¡Tú ni tienes corazón!— respondió Naraku —Quiero decir, ¿por qué demonios las mujeres se fijan en hombres que las engañan? y me refiero a Inuyasha y a esa reencarnación, cuando existimos hombres que haríamos cualquier cosa por ellas— hizo una pausa, miró a Kagura, quien alzaba ambas cejas. ¿Estaba hablando enserio, o acaso esa cosa llamada "nieve de vainilla" era una especie de ácido mortal y ya le estaba derritiendo el cerebro a Naraku?

—Matar también cuenta— agregó Naraku después de un breve silencio.

—Existe algo llamado "romance"—

—¿Y eso con qué se come?— murmuró el híbrido con confusión, comiendo con desgrano otro bocado de nieve. Kagura sólo pudo negar con la cabeza.

—Ay, Naraku… definitivamente estás frito—

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Pues aquí estoy otra vez, con otro de mis delirios. Tenía escrito este fic desde hace varios meses pero no juntaba las agallas para subirlo, pero no pude evitar hacerlo. Me basé en un fanart que encontré por ahí, donde Naraku, con su nuevo y sexy cuerpo, va con Kikyou y le presume, a lo que ella contesta "que no está ciega, y que no la haga reír"; enseguida, se ve a un Naraku con el cabello envuelto en una toalla, con el rímel corrido y comiendo de un bote de vainilla mientras dice que, si Kikyou no fuera tan perra con él, no se habría vuelto loco y no la hubiera tirado de un risco, mientras se ve a Kagura en el fondo riéndose de él y… lo siento, tuve que escribirlo xD**

**No tengo mucho que aclarar… algunos diálogos entre Kikyou y Naraku los saqué de una de las escenas del anime, y use cómo pretexto el hecho de que Naraku está preparándose para una de sus metamorfosis donde se vuelve humano. No sé, eso de que los híbridos se tienen que volver humanos cada cierto tiempo, o una vez al mes, suena como a síndrome pre menstrual o de plano menstruación xD además, es bien sabido que, por ejemplo, Inuyasha se pone un pelín sentimental. **

**En fin, pues hasta aquí llego yo. Siento mucho si Naraku está un poco OOC, no sé ustedes, la cosa era darle una cucharada de su propia medicina y exagerar un poco sus rasgos (no sé, es que Naraku se me hace taaaan dramático). **

**Espero hayan disfrutado del fic y se hayan reído un poco. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
